


Lucky (Part 2 of Childhood)

by gayenid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Lucky the Dog - Freeform, dog bath time, everyone is happy, only mentions judith and tara, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Part 2 of Childhood.
Or:Enid and Tessa bring their new friend back home and kinda finally discuss their feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oops i already wrote the sequel to my first fic!! drag me everyone  
> i might honestly make a final part bc judith actually needs to meet the doggie  
> dedicated to my lovely friends who loved my story and suggested a part 2!! love y'all <3  
> enjoy!!  
> -mads

Enid and Tessa decided to take Lucky back to Alexandria. They both thought Judith would enjoy a pet, the others, too. 

"How the hell are we going to get him back home though?" Tessa questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. 

Enid started to pick a few pieces of grass and tie them together to make a homemade collar for Lucky.

"I'm surprised he's stayed here with us for this long," Enid stated, putting the grass collar around the dog's neck. Lucky didn't seem to mind, he sat there peacefully.

"He must miss his owners.. Maybe he thinks we're his owners now." Tessa replied, petting the dog's head. "Hopefully he doesn't have fleas."

Enid giggled and walked a few feet away, clapping her hands and calling for Lucky. Surprisingly, Lucky came without any hesitation.

"He'll probably just follow us home," Enid stated, throwing her backpack over her shoulders. "Do we got enough for the Saviors? I know Tara is going on a run tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think we got enough. Let's head back, I just really wanna see everyone's reactions," Tessa laughed softly, whistling for Lucky to follow.

When the girls got back to Alexandria, they immediately saw Rosita's eyes widen at the sight of Lucky. Rosita opened the gate for them, smiling for the first time in what seemed like a long time. 

"Eugene! Come see this!" Rosita yelled. Eugene turned his head and his face lit up when he saw the animal. He walked over to the three and crouched down next to Lucky.

"How'd you two manage to grab a dog on a supply run?" Rosita asked, admiring the dog. 

Enid shrugged, giggling at both Rosita and Eugene's reactions. They were both genuinely happy and it made the girls smile that they could spring a reaction like that from them. "We just heard barking and we found him. Named him Lucky, since he's lucky to still be around."

"That's cute," Rosita said. Eugene didn't say a word, he was too busy petting Lucky.

"We're going to go give him a bath and then show Judith, thought she'd love to see him," Tessa smiled softly, calling for Lucky to follow her and Enid.

The girls ran into Tessa's house, which she shared with the Grimes and Michonne. Enid turned the bathroom light on and began to run the water into the tub.

When it was ready, Lucky hesitated, scared to get in. "He must be afraid of water," Tess frowned. 

"C'mon Lucky, it's okay. It won't hurt you, buddy," Enid stated, tapping her thigh to signal Lucky. He slowly walked over, accepting Enid's words. Enid carefully placed him into the water and washed him with soap.

"Gross, the water is all brown!" Tess said, laughing loudly. 

In the middle of his bath, Lucky decided it was best to jump out of the tub when he was still wet.

"Lucky! What are you doing?!" Enid shouted, both girls running out of the bathroom to chase him.

Lucky stopped in his tracks when he saw two figures standing by the doorway. When Enid and Tess reached the living room, they stopped in their tracks, too.

"Oh! Hey Rick..., Michonne," Tess said slowly, their expressions were confused to why there was a dog running around the house and why there was water and soap all over the floor. "This is our dog, Lucky, we found him on the run today... Thought we should bring him back for Judith," She nervously giggled. 

Rick's lips curled into a soft smile. "That's very nice of you girls, we can keep him only if you clean this mess up," Rick laughed, taking himself and Michonne to the living room.

Enid and Tess stared at each other, shaking their heads and laughing as they took Lucky back to the bathroom to dry him off.

"Hey, Enid? Back on the run, I said that I love you, and that I care for you. You didn't think that was weird, did you?" Tessa questioned, carefully easing into the conversation.

"Not at all, why?" Enid replied, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

Tess shrugged. "It's true, and I want you to know it's true. Going on runs has helped us form a bond that I never want to break. I just wanted you to know that you mean everything to me."

"If that's your way of asking me out, then yes," Enid giggled, smiling widely at Tessa.

"Uh, yeah, you got it," Tess laughed nervously, turning her head to face Enid.

"I'm just that good," Enid said before leaning over and pressing her lips to Tessa's. Tess buried her wet hands in Enid's hair, giggling as Enid pulled away from the kiss.

"We're in this together, remember?"


End file.
